


feed

by mkultra



Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkultra/pseuds/mkultra
Summary: man idk, jess pregnant, takes place on the skrull ship except she's hallucinating.i think the baby thing was stupid & i hate alot of her current writing lol
Kudos: 1





	feed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by feed - soccer mommy  
> you should probably listen to it before reading or after i dont care
> 
> this is a wip written in an hour & not very together so dont expect much.
> 
> Sorta takes place in an au i have planned but not really.

Jessica’s body felt as though it was caving in on itself. Her hands unnaturally cold against the warmth of her belly, shakily tugging at her skin until she drew blood.

  
It was only a few minutes ago that she had ran straight into the cubicle of the motel bathroom, hastily ripped through the fabric of her costume and grasped at her belly. Her skin was practically searing hot and gross sweat coated her hand.

  
_There’s something in me_  
_Crawling at me_

Head heavy and blood mixed with bile climbing to her throat and threatening to spill out. 

  
_Just take it from me_

  
Jess’s body burned with fear and desperation, her fingers shaking as she pulled at her skin. Tugging and ripping and tugging and ripping and tugging and ripping, over and over.

  
_Open me up_  
_Pour out my guts_

  
White lights dancing along her eyesight accompanying a roaring sound of flesh being torn to scraps. She felt herself fading in and out, body heavy to floating and light. A shape melting into something new, molding its outline into a being. Its outstretching hand pulled from her, cradling an amorphous object. Watching the black mass writhe as it slowly left her vision, Jess let out a faint breath.

  
_So I can breathe_


End file.
